


Hell House

by godblessthefandom (Browncoat101)



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoat101/pseuds/godblessthefandom
Summary: Ruby invites Christina to a Hell House and they have a bit more fun than they bargained for.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> For your edification:  
> This is part one of what I see as a two part fic. The main relationship is Ruby x Christina, but most of the LC characters will make an appearance. I plan it as sort of like an episode of the show with all the hallmarks, and none of the casual queer erasure. Hope y'all enjoy!

“You’re telling me you’ve never heard of all Spirits day?”

They had been laying on the back porch for the better part of the afternoon, getting wine drunk, and kissing until they were breathing fast and heavy against each other’s skin. 

“No, is that so strange?” 

Christina was leaning over Ruby’s shoulder trailing kisses to her neck, but they had been talking about Halloween. Ruby had spoken about her childhood and her mother dragging her and her siblings into church instead of going door to door for candy. They’d still dressed up, of course, Leti as Bessi Coleman, Marvin as Popeye the Sailor Man and Ruby herself as Cleopatra. That was the year Ruby turned twelve. She’d been telling Christina about the church and the Hell House, and all the decorations, and she’d been shocked when Christina told her she’d never even been to church. 

“No, not strange, but you’re just missing out is all. It’s all of the fun of Halloween, and none of the sin.”

Christina walked her fingers down Ruby’s side, marking her path downwards. “But, the sin is the best part.” 

Ruby tried not to gasp as the fingers found their target and wrapped her hand around Christina’s wrist, stilling her movements. 

“Haven’t you ever had enough?” Ruby said, her voice coming out in breathless puffs. 

“Of you? Don’t be silly.” Christina pressed her lips against Ruby’s, swallowing her sharp intake of breath as her fingers moved again. 

-

The thought returned to Ruby later as she sat in the bath, Christina running a sponge up and down her back. 

“Would you like to go?” She asked, enjoying the warm feeling of the water running down her back. 

Christina didn’t pause. “Hmm?” 

“To a Spirit Night. They have one every year and me and Leti’s old church. I bet they’ll want to take Diana. And your cousin will be there. It’ll be fun. Will you come?”

“Hmm.”

The sound meant nothing and everything at the same time. Yes, Christina would go, but only because Ruby wanted to go. No, she wouldn’t enjoy it, but she’d be perfectly polite.

Ruby turned and kissed her anyway, full on the lips because at least she was trying. “Now, we just need to come up with costumes.”

The sponge paused on its journey abruptly before starting again. “Ruby, I don’t do costumes.”

It was all Ruby could do not to turn around and give her a glare. “Um, isn’t that how we met?”

Christina considered that. “William was not a costume. He was a means to an end. And anyway, no one will confuse him with Popeye the Sailor.”

“Then, what do you want to dress as? You can choose anything you want, and know that even if you put on a wig or a pair of fake teeth, people will still see you underneath.” 

“Why don’t I just put on my best suit, the silver one you like, and call it a day.”

“Chris, the costume is the whole point. You get to have fun and show off. Did you ever have fun in your life?”

“I have a lot of fun with you.” Christina bit her lip and leaned forward, and Ruby kissed her, pushing her back before they got sidetracked again. 

“What about fun that isn’t having sex?”

“Sex is fun.” Christina still wearing her devilish grin. 

Ruby gently turn, taking Christina’s hand out of the water, and holding it her chest. “Seriously. All you have done for the past thirty years is study old spells and sit in that old basement. And if not that basement then some basement in the middle of nowhere. I want you to experience things.”

Christina stuck out her bottom lip, petulantly. “I experience things.” 

Ruby gave her a look, and let Christina’s hand go, reaching for the sponge herself, giving her shoulders a few cursory splashes. 

“No, wait, it’s not that…” Christina said, reaching for the sponge again. Ruby handed it over.

“You know there’s still a bunch of stuff on my list that I want to do.” Her voice was small, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to pull her close, and kiss the frown that had formed between her eyebrows away, but she sat still and listened. When Chris’s voice was small that like, she tried to listen even harder than she normally did. 

“But that..” She took a deep breath. “That’s your world, not mine.”

“Baby, I follow you into your world every day.”

Christina cupped Ruby’s jaw. “Because you’re brave and smart and amazing. I’m just the weirdo playing hide and go see with the neighborhood kids.” 

“What about for me? Would you go and get dressed up up for me?”

Christina gave a little laugh. “Ruby, I’d go to the moon and back for you.” 

“I’ve seen what you can do. That’s not even that hard.” Ruby said, leaning forward for another kiss.

\- 

It was nearly six thirty, and Christina was doing as much math as she could as quickly as she could in her head. If they left in the next five minutes, and she drove 65 miles an hour down the back streets, they could get to Ebenezer Baptist Church in exactly twenty five minutes and fifteen seconds. That would give them time to find a place to park and meet Leti, Tic and everyone at the door. 

Every few minutes, she would check the pocket watch that she’d tucked in her pocket and do another round of calculations, but didn’t call for Ruby. For one thing, accompanying her to various social functions, she’d learned that many times there was a different rule of punctuality involved, and getting worked up bothered no one but herself and Ruby. And for another, the moment when Ruby would begin her grand entrance down the front stairs, resplendent or decadent or fashionable, or  _ just Ruby _ would be more than worth the wait. 

Christina had gone with a fairly straightforward route with her costume, striped shirt, capris with shaggy edges, one single hoop earring, bandana, scraggly beard drawn in eye shadow, and an eye patch that she’d found in some box in the attic. It wasn’t very imaginative, but it got the job done, and for her very first All Saint’s Day (or any day) costume that didn’t involve any magic, she was feeling like she’d done pretty well for herself. She was a fairly recognizable pirate, except for the gold, heirloom watch and fobbed that peeked out of the front pocket of her vest, a not so suitable indication that she was no ordinary pirate. At this point, it was more about keeping Ruby happy than anything else, so checked her watch again, and looked towards the grandfather clock in the front hallway. 

“I’m coming!” Yelled Ruby, out of sight. 

Still in no fantastic rush, Christina stood, checking her moustache in the hallway mirror and smoothing her bandana where it was tied over her blonde hair, she turned towards the stair well as she heard Ruby’s footsteps approach. 

“What do you think?” Ruby said, spreading her arms wide. 

Words escaped Christina for a moment so she took a deep breath, and then another. Ruby looked like a goddess. Like royalty. She was wearing the gold dress with green, read and blue shapes down the sides that fit her like a glove, and a shiny golden headpiece with a serpent at the top. 

“Babe?” Ruby said, stopping at the bottom of the steps. “How do I look?” 

Christina could feel her eyes getting glassy, so she turned away and cleared her throat. “You look lovely. You look like a queen.” 

The last word came out reverent, and Christina could feel Ruby’s hand on her face, moving gently until she was looking into Christina’s eyes. A moment later their lips were pressed together, but Christina stood stock still, not wanting to ruin Ruby’s lipstick. 

“Hmm” moaned Ruby, partly in thanks, and partly because Christina’s hand was snaking up her thigh. She pulled away slightly. “But, if we don’t leave now, we’re going to be late.”

“We’ve got time.” Christina nearly whined. 

“Not if I have to re-do my hair, make up, and fix whatever holes you’ve torn in this thing to get it off of me.”

“You just look like a full meal. I want to gobble you up.” She purred. 

Ruby leaned further back, keeping her finger under Christina’s chin until the other woman finally looked up at her. “Tonight. I promise.”

The thought made Christina gulp and she nodded enthusiastically. Turning, she reached for her keys on the table, shrugged on her coat, opened the front door with one hand, and held up Ruby’s coat with the other. 

“Then let’s get going, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back.” 

It was the first time Christina had felt like rushing all night. 

-

The party at the church was in full swing by the time they arrived, and Ruby hopped out of the car while Christina went to park, giving her a reassuring wave as she looked around for Leti and her group. 

A squeal and a heavy weight ran into her back, and she turned into Diana’s embrace. 

“Heyyyy, Ruby! You were almost late!” Diana took a step back and took Ruby’s outfit all in. “Whew! You look like a million bucks.”

Ruby did a little twirl. “Why thank you, cousin.” She took in Diana’s fluffy, feather wings and sparkling halo. “You look like the prettiest angel in heaven.”

Ruby tried not to look too long at the bit of fabric that was tucked under Diana’s left shoulder and returned her brilliant smile. She hadn’t seen it in a while. 

Diana looked over Ruby’s shoulder. “Where’s Christina, is she coming?” 

Ruby smiled. The question was so innocent and eager. To Diana, Christina was only the person that Ruby had called when she’d needed help the most. And since they’d ostensibly fought on the same side, Diana didn’t bring the distrust that others (who had known about Christina since before her change of heart) did. 

“Yeah, she’s around here somewhere, let’s go find your momma and head in.”

The church was lit up as brightly as it ever was at night, and All Saint’s was a community tradition at Ebenezer, and it looked like most of the neighborhood was there. Ruby waved to some friends, and noticed no one approached. Ever since she’d been spending more time on the North side in the company of a white woman, she had found herself on the end of some rather unseemly gossip. Nothing close to the truth, so Ruby ignored it. But, she’d brought Christna around the church and their neighborhood a handful of times, and while it wasn’t all too rare to see a white person on that side of town, it was rare to see them more than once, and with the same person. 

A few boys ran by and Ruby pulled Diana to her side. There were always some troublemakers because after the sanctity of All Saint’s came the debauchery of Halloween, and the kids from the south side were kids just like anywhere else. They’d light their share of firecrackers before the night was through, and more than just a couple of the parents would go home with a bottle of liquor and some mischief all their own. Ruby just hoped there wouldn’t be any trouble, sometimes trouble would find them, and though the police didn’t really venture to the neighborhood at night, it could be a chaotic scene. 

Ruby wiggled from her grasp. “Momma!” She yelled. 

Hippolyta’s blue hair stood out from the crowd, and Ruby had no problem seeing her immediately. Tonight she had it uncovered, though she normally wrapped it in a scarf to avoid strange looks. She had seashells pasted onto her shirt, and a sparkly green skirt that ended in a blooming fish tail. 

“What a beautiful mermaid!” Ruby said, pulling Hippolyta into a hug. 

“Well, I figure I might as well have fun with it before I have to go to covering it back up.” Hippolyta looked around quickly. “I thought you were bringing Christina.”

A little more distrust in her voice than Diana’s. Ruby put on her most positive smile. “She’s parking the car, but she’ll be here in a few.”

Hippolyta only nodded. The truce between the two of them was fragile at best, especially ever since Tic and Leti had come clean about what happened at Ardham, and who had really shot George and left him to die. She was coming around, but it would be a long time before she’d be able to trust Christina again. Ruby accepted that. 

“Where are Tic and Leti?” 

“They’re running late. I called when we were leaving and Leti was still choosing her outfit. Probably making trouble all over that house.” 

It was almost what had happened to her, but the thought would never have occurred to Hippolyta. She definitely knew her sister’s style, and had cleaned up after many a fashion show. 

“You two go on in, and save us a place in line, and we’ll join you.”

Hipployta nodded, and led Diana inside.

\- 

It was much more difficult finding parking than Christina thought it might be. She’d had to park at least five blocks from the church to find a place on the street, and not in some darkened alley. There were a few folks walking by in either their Sunday best (for many of the adults), or costumes for the kids. She felt a little at ease when she saw some folks dressed as strongmen or ghosts in white sheets. At least she wouldn’t be anymore out of place than usual. 

Of course, she would have rather just worn her usual clothes, but when Ruby asked her in that pleading voice, how could she say no? It was her biggest problem to date. No matter what she’d planned before, no matter how she thought this would all end up. There was no hope for it once Ruby had come along. She’d follow her to the end of anything, just to see her smile. And she’d abandoned her plans to sacrifice Atticus, because of what it would mean to Leti, and thus to Ruby. 

That didn’t mean she’d given up, of course. There were other ways to get what she wanted, but they required more nuance when Ruby was around. So, she’d wait, and watch and be patient, like she’d always had to do before. At least now she had Ruby. 

The squeal of tires down a nearby backstreet drew her attention, and Christina looked around to realize that she was alone. She looked down the alleyway just as a truck squealed by and she caught a glimpse of a couple white boys in t-shirts hanging off the back of the flatbed. They were going South, but Christina hoped that there wouldn’t be any trouble. Beyond the anarchy that it would cause, it would definitely postpone them getting home, and thus, her getting to peel the dress of of Ruby, which she was really looking forward to. 

She pushed her thumb into the back of her earring post, and didn’t flinch as the blood started to pool. Rolling her sleeve up, she drew a quick symbol on her arm, and braced herself as a wave of nausea hit her, and then the sound of blood rushing past her ears. If anything suspicious was going on tonight, she’d know about it. 

She picked up the pace until she could hear the music from the church. She wasn’t a fan of gospel music, too much talking about the big daddy in the sky that Christians were obsessed with, but sometimes in the morning, when she’s waiting for Christina to wake up after a long night in the lab, in the bedroom or both, Ruby will sing to herself. Usually stuff you’d hear on the radio, or Rosetta Tharpe, or a Billie Holiday tune, but sometimes it would be an old spiritual. Something that Christina had never heard before, but when it came out of Ruby’s mouth, it felt like magic. She’d float down the stairs like she was under a spell, and wrap her arms around Ruby, nuzzling herself into the back of her neck. The idea warmed Christina and she walked a little faster, now that the church was in view. 

There was another holler, and a squeal, and she looked around quickly. No sight of the truck, but her ward was doing it’s job, and for that she was grateful. Suddenly, there was a voice behind her.

“What are you doing here, Christina?” 

She closed her eyes for a moment, the one person who’d be able to sneak up on her with her ward activated, and he’d barely even tried. 

“I was invited, Atticus, just like you were.” She said without turning around. 

“Then where’s Ruby? She needs to keep you on a tight leash if she’s going to have you wandering around here.” 

“Even at this great distance, she’s keeping you breathing.” Christina purred. “I’d mind my manners if I were you, cousin. There’s only so much disrespect that I can take, and my promise to Ruby only applies to your girlfriend.” 

Tic walked around Christina until they were facing each other and smiled humorlessly. “And she doesn’t know you like I do, huh, cuz? She’s not as privy to the  _ family secrets _ .” 

Neither broke eye contact for a moment until a sound drew Christina’s attention. 

“Where’s Leti?”

Tic frowned. “She’s at the church, why?”

Christina shook her head. “Let’s join our ladies, why don’t we?” 

\

All Saint’s was a pretty straight forward at the start. Just your standard sermon about forgiveness and love. Ruby tried to concentrate, but ever so often Christina, sitting directly to her right, would reach over under the pretext of straightening her pants, or adjusting her vest, and her hand would creep ever so slowly over Rub’s shawl. Perfectly invisible to everyone else, but Ruby’s reactions nearly had the whole congregation looking at her the first time she nearly yelped. Christina hadn’t stopped, but Ruby had done her best to keep her voice down. She’d move a bit, and Leti, seated directly to her left, would look at her concernedly. 

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, it’s just this dress! I can barely breathe.”

Leti’s eyebrow raised, but she didn’t say anything. There was a hint of a smile there, but Ruby couldn’t be sure. 

Suddenly, Christina sat ramrod straight (even more surprising given her posture) in the pew, her eyes wide. Ruby gave her a look, but after a moment, Christina looked over smiling grimly and shaking her head. 

After the sermon, they gathered for punch and cookies, and while everyone was perfectly polite, no one stopped by their group for too long, mostly just saying their hellos and moving on. Something had changed about the Freemans, and though one one could put their finger on it, and they were still well liked and respected, everyone gave them a wide berth. 

Hippolyta did most of the talking, mostly talking about changes to the guide, and Diana’s progress with her arm, directing most of her comments towards Leti and Ruby. They did their part of the conversation, expressing agreement or outrage at the appropriate moments. Christina and Tic mostly kept to themselves, both seemingly on edge. Ruby had no doubt that the rest of them hadn’t forgiven her for what had gone down before with Ardham, and the Book of Names, but there was no point in dwelling on the past. Leti and Tic had lost; Christina was still around, and still powerful. But Christina had also lost; no immortality, no orrery, and Tic was still alive. A stalemate of sorts. With her stuck in the middle. She tried not to think about it too much, but as much as should could ignore it while she sat in the mansion with Christina, learning more and more about magic, and Christina learning more and more about her body, it was hard to ignore when her sister stood right in front of her, her hand occasionally ghosting over her stomach, and the baby bump that was (at least for her) conspicuously absent. The more she tried to not think about it, the more she did, and the more she did, the more she felt like the evening was running its course. She hadn’t really felt the joy and wonder in All Saint’s Day, but she supposed that things didn’t always stay quite the same. One had to grow up eventually. 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and Leti and Christina both looked at her with concern. 

“Ruby, are you-”

“What’s wrong-”

But they both paused as they stepped on each other’s words, and Leti crossed her arms. 

“I was just ask  _ my sister _ if she was okay, Braithewhite.” She hissed. 

Christina gave a small go ahead motion, and Ruby put a hand on her arm. 

“I’m fine, Leti. I just think it’s probably time for us to head back home.” 

Christina made a small sound, but didn’t say anything as Leti’s eyes widened and narrowed again. 

“Home? So, that’s your home now? Living on the north side, away from all the rabble. Away from your own kind.”

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. “Leti, I’ve been staying there since Ardham, and there’s no point-”

“I just don’t know how you can trust her, Ruby! After everything!” She was whispering fiercely now. 

“After everybody trying to kill each other, yes, I know, but nobody here came out with everything they wanted-”

“She tried to kill Tic! She tried to kill me!”

“She promised me she wouldn’t?”

“And you believed her?”

“I didn’t have a choice! She helped Dee, she helped us save Dee’s life, you remember-”

“And you gave her the book!”

“Well, if you want to blame somebody for that, then blame me, Leti.”

“It’s like she’s got you under some sort of spell.”

“I got myself under my own kind of spell, and it’s called freedom.” Leti tried to interrupt, but Ruby hushed her. “I’ve had to figure out a lot of things on my own, and Christina has helped me. Unlike you all that just let me float in the wind. Family isn’t just the same people that got the same mama and daddy, Leti. It’s not just blood. You and Tic got each other, and Hippolyta has Dee, who’s gonna take care of me, Leti? Huh?”

Ruby didn’t mean for her voice to raise, but a gentle squeeze on her hand from Christina made her realize that a few concerned looks were being thrown her way. 

Leti looked at her strangely for a moment, and it seemed like she would respond when Diana came running towards them with a group of other kids. 

“They’ve got a Hell House!” She said, excitedly. 

“A what?” Hippolyta responded, concerned. 

“A Hell House, you know, with all the scary stuff?” Diana gestured to the two boys standing beside her. “Cliff and Jacob wanted to go, but I said I would only go if y’all came with me. Please?”

“Ruby was just about to go.” Leti said, in a huff.

Diana gave Ruby a sad look. “C’mon, Ruby please?”

There was something there that tugged at Ruby’s heart, but before she could respond, Christina smiled at Diana. “Sure, Dee, we can stick around for a little while. Can’t we, Ruby?”

Ruby was surprised, but it was all the convincing she needed. “Sure, we’ll go with you, Dee. All of us.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a Halloween prompt that was "Your OTP goes to a costume party" and this happened. Yeah, I'm still trying to figure it out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be two parts, and then I was like, I dunno, incapable of doing that, I guess? Has not been edited, spell checked or looked at a second time. Editing? Don't know her. Part three coming soon!

The basement of the church had been cleared out, and sectioned off into the various stages of Hell. Though Christina didn’t consider herself at all religious, she did appreciate a good scene of torture, so as Diana prattled on about the details, she just took it all in. It hadn’t hurt that her ward was stinging, so, there was bound to be something to get into. At the very least, there was some sort of trouble afoot, and the scholar in her, couldn’t miss a good opportunity to see magic in action, even if she didn’t really feel like doing anything about it. The thing about old churches like this is that there is bound to be some supernatural activity and on nights like tonight that is bound to be amplified. It was only natural. Her ward had started blazing in church, and she was sure the trouble was coming from the basement, now she wasn’t so sure. And as much as she’d wanted to go home, There was something between Leti and Ruby that still needed working out, and there would be no fantastic Halloween night sex until it was put to rest. 

Their group stood in front of a little curtain and the “spooky” sounds of Hell echoed through the shadow-y basement. They all talked in hushed tones, and could hear the screams of that patrons who had already gone ahead. Leti, Tic and Hippolyta at the front, Dee and her friends in the middle, and she and Ruby at the back. She’d arranged it that way, of course, should she feel the need to separate from the group, it would be much easier that way, Or if she felt the need to take Ruby behind one of the curtains, that would be easier too. 

“If you get frightened, just let me know, and you can stand behind me.” Christina whispered to Ruby, making sure to get close enough to tickle her ear.

Ruby rolled her eyes and looked at Christina sideways. “The scariest thing down in the basement is you, _Miss Braithwhite._ ”

“And don’t you forget it.” Christina smiled, baring her canines. “I’ll show you how dangerous I am tonight.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Ruby replied, her voice husky. 

The dark room combined with their closeness might have cause them to forget themselves for a moment when Diana turned to them excitedly. 

“Christina, have you been to one of these before?”

Christina did her best to give Diana her full attention. “No, what is it?”

“You see those lights up there?” She pointed to where red flickers reflected off the ceiling. “Those are the fires of Hell.”

Christina regarded them carefully. “Interesting.”

Ruby walked again, and Christina swallowed the touch of disappointment that followed. And tried to focus on what Dee was saying. 

“So, every room is something bad someone did in their life, and then they get tortured the way that they sinned.”

“Hmm.”

“Momma says that it’s like irony. Like Sisyphus in Hades.” 

This caught Christina’s attention. Her “Hmm” was a bit more interested this time. 

“Always wanting what he can’t have, and he tried so hard on Earth!”

“Do you feel bad for him?” She asked, quietly. 

“Sometimes I don’t think so. But then sometimes I think of how awful Zeus was, and I do. Zeus was a big bully.”

“Most men usually are. Or at least they try to be.”

“Do you think he had it coming?” Diana looked at her with wide eyes. 

Christina thought for a second. “Yes, absolutely.”

It felt like it was the answer she should give, but Sisphyus’s true crime was not hubris, but _lack of preparation_ , and if she had been in his place, she wouldn’t have made the same mistakes, but sitting on the throne of Olympus. 

“It’s not even that scary.” Dee piped up beside her after a moment. 

Christina looked at Dee in the dark. There was clearly something that scared her about this place, and Christina could hear it as clear as day. It was probably that same note in her voice that had made Christina volunteer to spend even one second less making love to her girlfriend, and go down into this sweltering basement. It was something that she’d heard in her own voice before. 

“Yes, it sounds like a walk in the park.” 

Diana smiled up at her, and Christina fought the urge to smile back. There truly was no point in getting the kid’s hopes up. Her family would probably hate Christina forever (for good reason), and she, herself, had no delusions; if she could guarantee that she could finish the ritual, and gain her immortality, she wouldn’t let even her feelings for Ruby stop her. She’d accepted that about herself, and the sooner Diana did too, the better. Her non response didn’t stop Diana’s smile, though and a few seconds later, the curtains parted. 

“Right this way folks, step on up for the Hell House!” A heavy voice said behind the curtain. 

Tic held the curtain open and they all trundled through, he even held it for Christina which she found a little surprising. As she crossed the threshold, a sharp pain seared through her ward. 

Tic caught the flinch. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t tell me you possibly care.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t, to tell you the truth, but I felt something too.”

Christina raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t impossible, but… “What did it feel like?” 

“Like a burn.” He said slowly. “Right here on my arm.”

He pointed to the spot that mirrored the ward on Christina’s arm. Again, not impossible, but as Tic also had access to the Book of Names, it’s possible he’d learned some spell that she didn’t know. Not likely, but possible. She decided that now was not the time for secrets. 

“There’s something going on, I don’t know what. It may turn out to be nothing at all, but keep your people close to you.”

“Christina, if you know something…”

“I don’t.” She said, cutting him off brusquely. “I just like to be prepared. And I thought that tonight of all nights is the one to be prepared for.” 

Tic regarded her for a moment and then nodded, catching up quickly with Leti, and standing close to her side. Ruby had turned back and Christina joined her. 

“What was that all about?” 

She gave her most innocent smile. “What, two cousins can’t have a friendly conversation?”

“I don’t think you and Tic have ever had a friendly conversation in your whole life.”

Christina pretended to think for a moment. “Neither have you, actually.”

Ruby disapproving head shake couldn’t hide her smile as she put her arm through Christina’s led them after the family. 

The first few stalls were fairly straightforward. A mannequin wearing an old ratty t-shirt was neck deep in a sloshing amber liquid with beer and liquor bottles strewn about. Another was dressed up as a bankrobber was crushed over and over was a mound of gold coins. A third was a wanton woman surrounded by screaming babies as she stood helplessly with dozens of empty bottles. 

“I wonder where the no account boyfriend is” Ruby whispered quietly. 

“Probably drowning in the booze from earlier.” 

“I’d need that too with all those little ones screaming at me.” 

They pushed through another curtain, and Christina noted that the sounds of the recording that had been providing them with the hellish atmosphere became more and more muted, the further they got from the front of the attraction. They passed a few more stalls (drug addict, gambler, nagging wife), with demos poking the sinners with pitchforks and other garden implements. Ruby cracked a few more good ones, and as it seemed the night might be drawing to a close, and the prospect of them getting back to their little next on the north side grew nearer, Christina could feel herself relaxing. Ruby hadn’t necessarily made up with her sister yet, but she wouldn’t spend the whole drive home yelling about Leti needing to learn “some damn respect”, and Christina wouldn’t have to kiss her better. 

Christina was caught up in the closeness with Ruby, so caught up that she almost missed the little bothersome feeling that was tickling the back of her consciousness. It was hard to explain, but it barrelled full steam ahead but it was almost like a panic button being hit in her head. She took Ruby’s hand more tightly, and worked her way towards Atticus, who was looking around himself.

“Do you feel that?” 

“Yeah, what the hell was that?” 

“I gave myself a ward before I saw you on the street. There were some white boys running around in an old pickup, and I wanted to know if there would be trouble-”

Ruby looked at her with wide eyes. “Christina…” 

“And it seems that there is. Let’s get everyone and get out of here.”

Tic could feel the burn of the ward just as Christina could (she still wasn’t sure how, but she had her suspicions), but he seemed to be finding it hard to take Christina’s words at face value. 

“How do you know? How are you feeling this?” He held his burning arm close to his side as he held Leti’s closer. 

Christina held on to Ruby’s hand, but tugged at her sleeve, until he could see the flakes of dried blood covering her arm. 

“It’s no trick. There’s something going on here, and I bet Lancaster is behind it.” 

“But it doesn’t make no sense. Why here?” Leti interrupted. 

“Ah yes, it wouldn’t make sense that he would know that you’re here when he has magic, and the police on his side, at the church you’re seen at monthly, on one of the busiest nights of the year?” She snapped. 

“Christina.” Ruby said, sternly. 

Christina lowered her head and took a breath. “Can we please, for the love of god, just get the fuck out of here?”

A crash behind them accentuated their point, and suddenly, the atmosphere of the room shifted. There were screams, and then the lights, already low as they were, went out. The dull red of the Hell simulations cast a muted glow over the room. 

“What was that?” Ruby asked, drawing closer to Christina. 

“If her ward tells us anything, it’s something big. We’ve gotta go.”

Tic moved back towards the way they came, but Ruby put a hand on his arm. “The sound came from that way, Tic.” 

Tic looked around. “Okay, fine, we’ll go this way and work our way around.” 

He nodded towards the back, and led the way again. Christina took up the rear, without argument, pushing Ruby in front of her before she could protest. 

“If something comes from this way, I’ll be best to deal with it.” She whispered, and was glad when Ruby offered no argument. 

They walked forward slowly and suddenly a blood curdling scream ripped through the air. It rattled through Christina’s head, and she followed quickly behind the group as they rushed forward. There was clearly a commotion upstairs and footsteps thundered so loudly she could barely hear herself think. 

There was an open door and Tic barrelled through, and Christina came in last, barely clearing the frame before he slammed the door behind her, pressing back against it, panting. 

\- 

Ruby watched the door close, and wondered what fresh supernatural horror was awaiting them. She watched as Christina knelt down beside where Tic stood at the door, and tearing off her bandana, and laid it on the ground, where a bit of red light leaked from underneath the door. Christina pulled her earring free, and harshly stabbed her palm, barely wincing at the pain. 

“Christina!” Ruby exclaimed.

“It’s just another ward, don’t worry.” She replied, furiously drawing on the cloth. She looked up to Tic, holding out her other, unbloodied hand. 

Ruby could barely make out his face, but she could see the skepticism as clear as day. 

“Tic, she needs your help.” 

“Both of our blood together will make it even stronger.” Christina explained.

“Does anyone have a light? I think there’s a window over here.” Hippolyta said, from across the room. 

Tic looked again at Christina’s outstretched hand. “How do I know this ain’t some kind of trick?”

“I suppose you don’t. But I like to think that you know me well enough that I wouldn’t terrorize Ruby for what would probably end up being about a tablespoon of your blood.” 

Christina met Ruby’s eye at that, giving her a grim nod, and Ruby felt reassured, at least for the moment. 

She was about to yell at Tic herself, when he finally held out his hand. 

“I’m watching you, witch.”

“Watch all you want, maybe you’ll learn something.”

She stabbed his hand, and Ruby flinched as she watched the blood flow, and Christina dip a finger into his palm, continuing the drawing on the bandana. 

“Don’t move.” 

“A light, anybody got one?” 

A moment of clarity and she suddenly remembered the matches she kept squirreled away on the off chance that Christina got one of her rare nicotine cravings. She started carrying them only a few weeks ago, but always felt like a magician when she pulled one out of nowhere and watched the surprised look on her face as she lit up her cigarette. 

She crossed the room quickly, pulling the pack from her bosom, and flaring one to life but before she could even process what she was seeing there was a scream.Diana huddled behind her mother, who was standing beside a figure toppled to the floor, directly under the window. 

“I-is he dead?” Diana whispered in a hushed voice. 

Hippolyta knelt beside the body and gave it a poke, touching around the face gently. “Seems so.”

She pushed the person’s head, and as it flopped to the side, a faint shower of dust sprinkled down. Hippolyta took some of the dust between her fingers and rubbed them together, smelling it. 

“Ash.”

“Like from a fire?” Diana asked in that same quiet voice.

Hippolyta nodded. “Can you come closer with that light, Ruby?”

Ruby looked nervously back at Christina, who was still wholly focused on her drawing, and steadied herself, taking a few steps closer to where Hippolyta still knelt on the floor. The boy, and a boy he was, no older than 17 or 18 was covered in the ash, from head to toe, and it even seemed to be coming out of his eyes and mouth. Hippolyta didn’t seem to mind. She brushed off his face a bit, putting an ear to his mouth, and then to his heart. 

“It looks like one of those Enenra.”

“A-what-a?” Ruby puzzled. 

“They’re a Japanese folklore spirit. Sort of smoke monster.”

“And how the hell do you know that?” Ruby asked, incredulous. 

“I’ve seen a lot, Ruby. A lot, a lot, remember?” 

Ruby wanted to argue with this statement. She’d known that Hippolyta has gone through quite a bit when she’d been pushed through the portal at Winthrop’s Observatory, but this was something else entirely. She wanted to argue, but the match burned her fingers and she dropped the extinguished match. 

“Dammit!”

A small light pulsed behind her, and she turned to see that the ward Christina had drawn was complete and coming to light, filling the room with a soft yellow light. Christina looked pleased with her work, and walked over to Ruby, pulling Ruby’s hand towards her and tying the bandana around her wrist. 

“If that’s true, then we definitely need to get the fuck out of here. I’d heard that Lancaster had gotten his hands on one of those as a gift from another lodge down South. Those things are not to be trifled with.”

The room exploded in chaos as everyone had a point to make, but Hippolyta quieted them all down. 

“I don’t need to remind you that we are looking at a possible Japanese smoke monster out there that has killed someone and is probably not done yet. Can we keep it down?”

“Christina, that is more than just a light spell, and you know it. It’s a protection spell.” Tic said angrily. 

“And?” 

Tic seemed to search for his words. “Well, it’s just that I don’t know why Ruby should be the one to have it. At least she could share it with Leti or something.” 

Ruby and Leti both broke in at that moment, Ruby arguing with Christina that Diana should have it in that case and Leti arguing with Tic that Ruby should keep it.

“Listen, we don’t have time for this.” Hippolyta said sternly. “Ruby should keep it. Dee will stay with her. You’ve been learning some magic from her, right?”

Hippolyta nodded to Christina. 

“Yes, a little.” 

“Then you will protect my baby. Tic and Christina, you two will lead the way, and Leti, you and the boys will stay with me. Whatever you’ve got, handkerchiefs, napkins, anything, wrap it around your nose and mouth. If this thing can get into your face, it will try to go in your lungs and suffocate you.”

There was a flurry of activity as they all reached into pockets and jackets, and wrapping their faces. Christina pulled another handkerchief out of her pocket, and folding it, wrapped it around Ruby’s face, tying it in a secure knot at the back gently. 

“Chris, what will you do if it comes at you?”

“I have magic, don’t I? I’ll improvise. If you see it coming towards you, press the cloth into your mouth and run like hell. Hippolyta wasn’t wrong, those things will suffocate you if they get the chance.”

Ruby reached down, tearing her dress and hiking it up in the middle so it wouldn’t impede her movement. She looked back up to Christina eyeing her hungrily, and waggled her wrist obnoxiously. “Focus, babe. Our lives are on the line. Anyway, where does something like that come from? How could Lancaster receive one as a gift? 

Christina shook her head. “There is a place in Alabama where they practically are overrunning with them. They’re created when a spirit is killed in a fire or explosion, any burned corpse really.”

Ruby thought of the Black sides of town in the deep south burned nearly to the ground after meeting the unchecked wrath of a group of white men with a grudge and white hoods. 

She looked at the corpse on the ground. “The thing that did that used to be human?”

“Yes, and probably in a lot of pain.” She pulled Ruby close. “Remember to keep moving. Do not stop, no matter what.” 

She kissed Ruby gently on the forehead as Ruby nodded. 

Tic gathered everyone around the door. “Christina and I will go out and try to keep this thing away from us. As soon as we hit the stairs, go up and don’t look back, you hear?”

There were various nods and murmurs of agreement around them, and Tic looked at Christina, who gave him a nod as well. 

“I’m ready when you are, cousin.” 

He didn’t respond, but gripped the door handle securely. 

“On three. One. Two. Three!” Tic slammed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? Halloween *mic drop*


	3. The Banishment

Sprinting through a darkened basement, on the run from a smoke monster wasn’t exactly how Christina saw her Saturday night going, but she had to admit it was definitely one of more interesting ways to spend an evening. She clearly remembered the basement being only so big. It should have taken them maybe half a minute to walk across it, but Tic had chosen such a deliberately plodding pace that Christina was ready to yell at him to just get it moving already. 

She held back, thinking that disturbing the quiet of the room, might not be the best idea, considering. There was another thump coming from upstairs, and Christina wondered if the monster had gone up there, but the ward, or what was left of it) that still throbbed on her arm told her otherwise. 

Tic nudged her, and pointed, and she saw the form of another body lying face down on the floor. It was similar to the one that Hippolyta had found earlier in that Christina recognized the 'uniform’. The same white t-shirt, the same blonde hair covered in ash. She nodded to show she noticed, and moved on. If Lancaster was behind this, which he most certainly was, there was something to be said for the ruthlessness with which he sent his people to die. Next to the body, for good or for ill, were the stairs, and Christina breathed a sigh of relief. She could even see an uneven light bobbing under the crack at the door. They were nearly home free, and it would only be a small trek to get there. Christina was so focused on the stairs leading up, she barely noticed a hand out in front of her, and stopped short of Tic’s arm. 

He put a finger to his lips and tilted his head, seeming to search for some far away sound. After a moment Christina could hear it too. It was a desperate panting and shuffling that seemed to grow louder by the second. Another few seconds and footsteps accompanied it. And that’s when she saw him: yet a third young man, this one with pale skin still visible under streaks of soot, and ashen claw marks. He was sprinting towards them at breakneck speed, not mindful of where he was going. At one point he tripped over his own feet, but was up in an instant, barely planting himself before he took off again. 

He was running right at them, and flew past, down the corridor, but before Christina could react, a plume of smoke and ashes followed in his wake that was hard to describe. She had never seen an Enenra before. She had seen forms that were the remains of all kinds of spirits, even angry, vengeful ones, but this was something altogether different, and more terrifying. It moved as if it were wading through water, with thick, chocking plumes of acrid smoke forming jet black tendrils that resembled arms and legs, swinging steadily, moving the creature forward. It’s eyes were a deep red, and so bright that they cast their own pall on the path in front of it. Christina looked at the tortured horror, and her blood ran cold. Perhaps the worst thing of all was that it had no mouth. Just a space on its ‘face’ for where a mouth could be, stretched open over tight flesh in a silent scream. Christina slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her disturbed whimpers in as the creature stalked past after the man. 

Tic looked at her, eyes wide and full of meaning, the shared feeling clear: What the actual fuck? 

Asecond later there was another scream that quickly became muffled, and it was clear that the monster had found its prey. There would only be a few seconds while the Enenra did its ghoulish work and returned to seek out more victims. They would have to move fast.

-

Ruby saw the apparition as clear as day, and held Diana tight against her to keep the girl from seeing it too. She quickly unwound the handkerchief from her wrist, and wrapped it around Diana’s, and pulling the two boys towards her, wrapped it around their hands as well. It would make for a clumsy trio, but she wouldn’t have been able to forgive herself if something happened to them. Plus they were only a few short steps from the stairs. She saw Christina look at her with panic, but waved her off, pointing to the children again. This was her decision, and she was making it on her terms. 

Tic signaled that he and Christina would go first, and try to block the way while the rest of them moved across. Even Leti didn’t argue about that, as much as Ruby could see she wanted to. There just wasn’t time. They could hear the awful gurgling sounds of the man as he gasped desperately for air. They would have to move now, or they would never leave that basement. She pushed the children to the front of the group, and Hippolyta grabbed Diana’s hand, as they all looked to Tic for the signal. After a moment, he raised up a hand and pointed and Hippolyta and the kids rushed forward, followed by Leti and then Ruby, while Tic and Christina stood shoulder to shoulder in the passageway. 

Ruby held the top of the stairs in a singular focus and moved forward, pushing Leti slightly from behind. Hippolyta and the children reached the door and pushed against it, and Christina came up close to Ruby, Tic following just behind. But the train stopped there. Leti was just up against Diana, but unable to move further as the door stayed closed. 

She watched in rising horror as Hippolyta pushed hard against the door, but it remained stuck fast. No one said a word, and the only thing that Ruby could hear were the rhythmic sounds of Hippolyta slamming her shoulder into the door again and again and the last gasps and groans from the dying man. The boys ran up (dragging Diana along with them), and began to push as well, beating on the door with all their might. For a long handful of seconds the noises continued unabated. 

And then the gasping stopped. 

Somehow, Leti was the first to notice its absence. She’d been staring at the door, ready to push her way up the stairs and kick it down if need be, but she turned, and Ruby saw the dread in her eyes as she looked into the darkness, extending a trembling hand to point. 

“It’s….It’s…” she began, but no more words formed. 

Ruby turned and saw a sooty wisp of an arm, slam against Tic, knocking him backwards off the stairs. Another hit Christina, sending her tumbling away, and the creature advanced, so close that Ruby could see the fire red embers that glowed behind its eyes. She clamed her hand against her mouth and nose, pressing the handkerchief firmly and covering any gaps. The creature did come at her, but Christina and Tic were already on their feet, chanting loudly, and as a hazy tentacle reached out and tickled the bottom of her makeshift mask, the creature was drawn away, back down the stairs. 

“Move!” Ruby yelled, pushing her way towards the door. 

She placed a hand on the door, and knew right away that it was not held by an ordinary lock. Someone with magic had made sure that they couldn’t escape. She tried to breathe and steady herself like Christina had taught her. She felt the locking spell with her mind, and though it started off low and weak, the understanding and vision grew by the second. Soon the roaring rustle of the monster faded away and she could almost see the spell in front of her eyes. She examined every facet for any point of vulnerability but it seemed like powerful magic. She thought of the creature, and somehow knew that Lancaster was behind this bit as well. She wondered how he’d managed to get into the church, and cast such a forceful spell, and was sure she couldn’t break it, but she could hear Christina’s voice in her head. 

“It’s like running your fingers across a perfect pane of glass. It’s hard to imagine it as anything else. But then, your fingers feel a tiny imperfection. So small your eyes would never be able to see it, but you know it’s there. Then, Ruby, all you have to do is dig your fingers in, and tug.” 

At the time she’d emphasized her point with finding some digging in for her own fingers to do, but the memory stirred something inside her and finally Ruby saw it. It was a small point, but one where the edges of the spell didn’t line up exactly. She pushed her mind to that spot and began to dig. It was clumsy at first. She’d only practiced before on Christina’s spells, which were simplified down so she could get to know them inside and out. She was a quick learner, and Christina a good teacher, but this was far above anything she’d encountered before. 

“Ruby, what are you doing?” Diana hissed as the creature scrabbled and clawed beneath them. 

“Hush, Dee. She’s getting us out of here.” Hippolyta said. 

Below, rivulets of sweat streamed down Tics forehead, and Christina looked no better. Their chants were becoming louder, but this was clearly a powerful entity who would not be content until it killed them all. It’s rage was palpable and seemed to emanate like heat, and Ruby could feel it coming in waves as she focused on her task. 

“How’s it going, Ruby?” Christina managed in a strangled voice. 

Ruby took another deep breath to steady herself. “I can almost feel it, it’s nearly there.” 

Tic’s outstretched hands were shaking. “You might wanna hurry it up a lil bit.” 

Ruby was beginning to pant from the effort, and gritted her teeth. “Almost there.”

Without warning, a scream, and Leti fell down, and started tumbling down the stairwell. 

“Leti!” Tic bellowed, and his concentration broke for just one moment. 

The spectre took that as an opportunity and surged forward, creeping behind the handkerchief that Leti had been unable to hold closed, and disappeared. Ruby felt the spell begin to crack and pushed harder, until she could sense it beginning to fall apart in her hands. The door swung effortlessly open and the faint glow of the upstairs shined down on them so vibrantly that Ruby had to cover her eyes. 

She pushed the children forward, but Diana hesitated for a moment. 

“Leti?” She said softly.

“It’s okay, Dee, we will take care of her.” She pushed Hippolyta through the door as well. “We will get Leti, and we will be right behind you. If you see any of Lancaster’s men, the protection spell will keep you safe.” 

Hippolyta nodded, and followed Diana and the two boys up the stairs, and out the door. 

Ruby closed it after them, and rushed back down the stairs, crouching where Leti laid gasping and clawing on the ground. 

Tic was beside her in a moment, and Ruby looked at Christina with pleading in her eyes. 

“You’ve got to help her, Chris.” 

Christina’s eyes were wide, and she exhaled loudly. “It was strong, it was too strong, we couldn’t-”

“What’s all that magic that you say you’ve got control of, witch?!” Tic yelled, looking up to Christina as well. “I thought with my blood you could do anything?” 

“I’m not-” She hesitated. “I’m not strong enough.”

Ruby stood up and took her hand. “Then we do it together.” 

Tic stood as well and took Christina’s other hand on one side and Ruby’s on the other, completing the circle around Leti. 

Christina looked around warily. “Focus your protection spells on Leti, I will try and draw the creature out.”

They all nodded in understanding, and Tic and Ruby began to chant. The voices merged together, and Leti’s body arched upwards as Christina joined them. She thrashed from side to side and her arms seemed pinned to the floor. Her gasps became more violent and Ruby could see the veins popping out of the sides of her neck. Tears and snot mixed on her face, as she struggled. The images became blurry and Ruby blinked her own tears away. For all of their disagreements, for all of the arguments, for all the times they had stopped speaking; Leti was still her little sister. She would always be hers. She focused her concentration on Leti’s throat, willing the invader free, and adding her strength to Christina’s. She couldn’t see the intricacies of the spells that Tic and Christina were casting, but she could see the threads of their power, and where they merged, she added her own strength, forcing her will into the very heart of the spell. 

After a few, long agonizing moments, Leti’s strangled sobs began to subside, and it seemed like she was almost able to breathe again. Ruby’s concentration was almost broken when the wispy tail of the creature began to creep out of Leti’s open mouth. She doubled down, her voice raising in volume as she willed the spell to work and her sister to be protected. Finally, slowly and steadily, the creature was fully removed, and laid trapped on the ground. 

“Now! We gotta destroy it!” Tic yelled, letting go of Ruby’s hand, and turning with Christina to face the evil. They began chanting and spirit itself began writhing underneath the effects of the spell. 

Ruby knelt down beside Leti as she retched and coughed, dabbing at her face to clear it some. But Leti swatted her hands away, desperately trying to express something that she couldn’t say. 

“Sshhh, it’ll all be over soon. They’re going to take care of that thing once and for all.”

Leti began to shake her head furiously. 

“What is it, Leti, calm down, please.”

Leti’s mouth began to move furiously, but Ruby couldn’t hear her over the sounds of Tic and Christina’s incantations in the background. She leaned close to her sister, nearly pressing her ear against her mouth, then she heard it. 

_ “Release her.” _

Ruby sat back, the question evident on her face, and Leti only nodded slowly in response. 

“Are you sure, Leti? It almost killed you!” 

Leti nodded again, and Ruby stood up slowly, and turning around placed a gentle hand on Christina’s shoulder.

“Can you free it?” She shouted.

Christina whipped her head around to meet Ruby’s eye. “Are you serious?”

Ruby looked back at Leti, who was curled up in a ball on the floor. 

“She said so. She said let it go.”

Christina didn’t look away and Ruby set her mouth in a firm line. There were a thousand words exchanged between them, but Christina raised her eyebrows for a moment, and shouted at Tic. 

“We’re letting it go.”

“What?” Tic shouted looking at her as if she were crazy. 

“Ask your sister in law, Leti said it herself.”

“Tic, do it.” Ruby agreed. 

He resisted for a moment, and then turned, changing the intent of the spell quickly, and diverting all of his power. Ruby was impressed. With what little she’d seen Tic could cast spells with the best of them. Must have been that Braithwhite blood. She looked down at the floor where the creature still writhed. It’s convulsions got even worse, and Ruby had to force herself to keep watching. 

Finally, very slowly, the ash began to slough off of the monster in sheets, gathering in piles on the ground. The red of its eyes began to fade and then crack with a blue light. It became so intense that Ruby did finally look away, shielding her eyes from the brilliance. Both Tic and Christina collapsed, and when Ruby turned back, she was face to ‘face’ with the creature. It still looked the same, but more ethereal, for some reason Ruby felt her fear melt away. She said a quick prayer, and the apparition slowly faded away and out of sight. 

Tic leaned his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. 

“Does somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

\

Hippolyta and Diana stood at the front of the church. The fire department had been called because of a possible fire in the basement, and the church had been cleared out. The crowds gathered outside in the front were watching the scene unfold with great interest, but in the end, there was no damage to the church. Hippolyta had tried to find out who called the fire department in the first place, but she presumed it was the same person who had locked the door, and Christina was inclined to agree. Tic, Leti, Hippolyta and Diana all piled into Woody and Christina stood back while Ruby said her goodbyes. 

“Remind me to never come out for All Saint’s Day again.” Ruby laughed nervously. “That was something.” 

“If Lancaster is behind this, we need to know. We need to know if he’s after our family.” Tic said. 

“We already know he is, Tic. We just need to be ready next time.” 

“We damn well will be.” He said, clutching the steering wheel tightly. 

Ruby walked to Leti’s window, putting a hand on her arm. “Are you alright?”

Leti nodded. “I will be, thank you for everything, Ruby. Thank you for telling them...” 

Her voice trailed off, and Ruby leaned into the car, holding Leti tight. The tears threatened, but she managed to keep her voice even.

“How did you know, Leti? That the thing wouldn’t attack us once it was freed?” 

Leti took a deep breath. “When it… when she went into me, I saw her memories. How she- How she became that thing.” She looked back at the church and shuddered. “She was barely more than a girl, and they killed her. Burned her body. It was so horrible.” 

Ruby rubbed Leti’s back encouragingly. 

“I felt all her rage, she was so angry, but she was also so… sad? She was full up of despair, and she just wanted to go home, she just wanted-” 

Leti’s voice faded and Ruby held her more tightly until her breath evened out. 

“I’ve got you.” She whispered into Leti’s ear. 

“Let’s get you home, with a nice cup of tea.” Hippolyta said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Leti only nodded, and Tic started up the car. 

“Y’all be safe. See you around.” 

As they pulled off into the night, Christina came up to stand beside Ruby. 

“A thank you would have been nice.” She said flatly. 

Ruby smiled. “That was the thank you. You noticed how he included you in the ‘Y’all’? Normally he would have told you to take a long walk off a short pier.” 

The corners of Christina’s mouth quirked up at this. “Is that so?” 

“That’s so.” Ruby said, nudging her with her hip. “Now let’s get you out of her, because I promised you a Halloween surprise.”

It was all Christina could do not to kiss Ruby right there in the middle of the street. Instead she just lifted her elbow like a proper gentleman and felt her face get warm when Ruby took it. 

“Happy Halloween to us then.”

“Happy Halloween to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is obviously an AU from the actual LC TV universe. I am currently re-writing the finale, and have every intention of posting that as soon as possible, but it probably won't be done until later this week (or the next). I plan on it being a full on series, with multiple chapters over the course of many stories, all focusing on our fave pair, but also Hippolyta, Dee, Leti, Tic and Ji Ah. Stay Tuned if you want to read more! Thanks so much for the love! -- Frankie.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

It was nearly one in the morning before Christina finally let Ruby go to sleep, but when she awoke only two hours later, Christina’s side of the bed was cold. She went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and instead made two, taking them both down to the basement where she saw a familiar sight: Christina pouring over ancient books and taking notes on a giant chalkboard. 

Ruby sat the glass on the table with a thump, and sat down on one of the nearby stools. 

“You should get some sleep.” 

Christina turned, placing the book on the table, and gave Ruby a long kiss savoring the feel of their lips pressed together. Ruby appreciated it too, but knew when she was being distracted. 

“Drink your water.” She said strictly. 

Christina gave a mock salute, and sat down, nursing her water. 

“Why can’t you sleep?”

Christina shrugged. “I was just thinking about the spell. As much as I like to brag, the way Tic turned the spell on a dime from destruction to creation was… Interesting to say the least. I’m trying to understand how he did it.” 

Ruby gave her a long stare. “I didn’t ask what you were working on. I asked why you can’t sleep.” 

Christina finished her water, and went to stand up, but Ruby put a gentle hand on her arm. 

“Baby, talk to me.” 

Ruby knew it was a low blow. Once she called Christina by a pet name it was all over. She could have whatever she wanted. But she was worried, and she knew there was something that she was holding back. Like clockwork, Christina collapsed back onto the stool. 

“I should have been better prepared.” 

“That’s impossible. No one could have known what was going to happen tonight.”

Christina’s hands made fists in her lap. “No, maybe not, but at least I could have been  _ prepared _ . I have all of these books, all this research, every moment in my life up until I met you was dedicated only to the mastery and study of magic. You know what that’s like, Ruby, To have your life decided by others, to have no say in the matter? Your mother did it to you, and my father did it to me.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that you did good tonight, Chris.” 

“Only by chance. And only because Tic was with us. I need to be stronger. I need to be  _ ready _ .” She turned to Ruby and took both of her hands. “So I can fight, and so I can protect you. The next time I won’t need any help. We’ll crush anyone who tries to get in our way.” 

“Chris, you know sometimes it’s okay to rely on other people. I was able to help you too.” 

“Yes, and did I tell you how amazing you did tonight? That work on the locking enchantment was inspired! I couldn’t have done any better myself.”

“See, now I know you’re trying to butter me up.” 

“Am I that obvious?” Christina began to trail small kisses down Ruby’s jawline, leading to her throat. 

“I just want you to promise me something, Christina.” She pulled away and leaned back until Christina was looking her in the eyes. 

“Yes? Anything. Name it.” 

“You have to try. You’ve got to try and trust us.”

“I trust you completely, love.” 

“No. Not just with small things. But big things. In the battles that matter. And not just me. Tic and Leti too.” 

Christina was slower to agree with that, but after a moment, she nodded. “I promise, I’ll try.” 

Ruby was satisfied, and she placed a kiss of her own on the corner of Christina’s mouth. “All right, good. Now, you’re coming to bed. You can work on this tomorrow, and you’ve earned a nice rest.” 

“Now I’m all hyped up from all this studying. You’ll have to wear me out again.” Christina said slyly. 

“Is that right?”

“Mmhmm.”

Ruby took Christina’s hand as she led her out of the basement. “I think I know just the thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Shout out to all my weirdos on the Ruby x Christina Discord!


End file.
